Working things out
by OTHCharmfan
Summary: AU season four Brooke is pregnant brucas have broken up but they get back together at the start brooke decides to forgive Peyton haven't decided if it will last as Lucas dosen't want her to after finding out what she said. brucas Naley


Prologue

Brooke's POV

As I lay in bed wandering how long I can keep up this secret soon I'll be starting to show, maybe I should leave but I don't want to Haley is the only one who knows, "Brooke are you here". I hear Lucas's voice say causing my heart to skip a beat but then I remember seeing him and Peyton leaving the store together and anger and hurt combines with my love for him, "What are you doing here Lucas ". I yell down the stairs

"I needed to see you I can't let your birthday go by with out seeing you". He said as he headed into my room

"Well now you've seen me go I don't need you". I say moving my hand protectively over my belly without thinking but then quickly moving it the look on his face tells me he's seen

"Oh my are you pregnant". Lucas said shocked

"Yes I am ok but don't worry about me I hope you and Peyton are happy cause me and my baby will not be second best my child will have the life I never had a mother who will protect them with all I have". I say moving my hand back over my belly cause he knows now anyway.

"Brooke I don't want Peyton I want you". Lucas said

"Really I saw you, leaving the store with her what a great 18th birthday present this was". I snap as I get the picture and shove it in his hand

"Oh my god Brooke I swear she was just helping me get you back I waited there for you instead of her we were just leaving together I swear to you". He said

"Helping you really think that she loves you Lucas she told me the night of Naley's rehearsal diner". I snap really mad

"She what oh my is that why you broke up with me, Brooke I don't care so she loves me big deal I love you you're my sole mate and Peyton she was my friend cause after what you just told me I want nothing more to do with her ". He said really mad and I could tell he meant everything he said he really does love me.

"Oh Lucas you really do love me don't you oh baby mama's been really silly ha daddy does love us". I said with my hand on my belly

"Of course I love you and I understand I broke your heart the last time we were together but I won't ever do that again, I love you pretty girl and I'll love our bubba we will be a family I promise you that but right now we need to go see Peyton cause I want to let her know I want absolutely nothing to do with her". Lucas said

"Can't we leave it tonight Lucas it's my birthday can't we be happy it won't be as bad as I thought I have you back were going to be a family". I said

"Of course pretty girl but won't Rachel be back soon why don't we go to mine I mean my mom will be glad were back together". He said

"Yeah but what about when she finds out I'm pregnant were only 18"I said

"She'll be fine I mean she told Haley it would be ok come on pretty girl we'll tell her together". Lucas said

"Ok broody". I said

OTHCharmfan

"You're what did that scare teach you two nothing," Karen said

"We, I'm sorry I know you must hate me". I stuttered

"Brooke its ok of course I don't hate you, I just wanted more for the both of you but it's going to be ok and you're moving back in here". Karen said

"You don't have to". I say as tears are welling up in my eyes

"Of course I do you are family now Brooke your carrying my first grandchild". Karen said

"Yes ok, thank you I'll go get my stuff". I said

"No you won't Lucas will, it's your birthday and it's late". Karen said

"Yeah cheery I'll go cause in your condition". Lucas started

"Lucas I'm 3 months pregnant there for can carry things". I joke

"I know that but let me take care of you and our bubba I'll be back soon". He said leaning to give me a kiss before leaving

Normal POV

Brooke is laying on the bed reading when Peyton walks in through the open door "Brooke I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me I've been selfish and I really was trying to help him get you back cause he told me that you was the one he wanted with him when his dreams come true, please I miss my best friend". Peyton said

"I can't cause you always say that then hurt me again I have my baby to think of how do I know you won't try something again we meant what we said last week when we said we want nothing to do with you well I didn't in my heart but I'll have to learn to for my family". Brooke said

"Brooke I won't I swear to you, you mean more to me you always should have and I should have known that cause you're my very best friend have been since we were five since that day Bobby Parker was teasing me and you came over and shoved him in the mud look Brooke don't you remember I understand now I want another chance sisters forever remember". Peyton said as she handed Brooke the book she spent days making

Everything was silent for a few minutes as Brooke looked though the book tears welled in Brooke's eyes as she realized Peyton meant it, "Oh Peyton this must have took you so long ok best friend one more chance but I mean it don't hurt me again". Brooke said

"I won't I swear Brooke I mean the words I've written I've realized it was you who was always there not Lucas you were there when my mom died you were my rock and I'd be lost without our friendship I have been so stupid but I'll get to be Aunt Peyton right". Peyton said

"No what the hell is she doing here Brooke I told you Peyton we want nothing to do with you or your interfering ways". Lucas said

"Lucas leave it she's sorry and she means it she's proved it I have my best friend back and yes Peyton you will be Aunt Peyton please broody try for me could you throw away your friendship with Haley well don't ask me to throw away mine with Peyton's I need to give her this chance for all the years of friendship, please can we all just forget this and be fiends like before". Brooke said as the tears stared welling up in her eyes

"Ok pretty girl don't cry I'll try". Lucas said

"Thanks broody I love you so much". Brooke said

"I Love you to cheery and you to bubba". Lucas said


End file.
